


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [34]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Hugging, Kissing, Romance, Secret Rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Prequel of my story with title ‘Spirit’.On the night before the festival and martial arts tournament next morning, Yona and Hak have secret rendezvous on the grassfield uphill across Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle thanks to the soaring Green Dragon who give a ride and pretty genius boy who arrange the plans. They have no clue that they have been watched intensely. Maybe Hak realizes it, but like the hell he will care about it.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 1 – Kiss.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

They owe Yun and Dragons, really. Especially Jae Ha who willingly give a ride and Yun who arrange the plans. After days for not able to see each other, both Yona and Hak feel aggravated as days have passed by. Jae Ha will come to check on Yun and Hak sometimes and finally, that day Yun asks the Dragons to help his plan.

“you’re welcome, little brother”, Jae Ha winks his eye to Hak with sly grin on his face after he putting him down on the ground. Turning his back against him, Jae Ha lifts his hand “take your sweet time with Yona dear~ I will come back later to pick you two”.

Hak grumbles about how annoying the masochist pervert sometimes but he fully knows Jae Ha is dependable and trusted fellow comrade (although he will not admit it out loud in front of him). His legs lead him to the grass-field uphill across Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle, there Yona sits on the flowers garden, trying to create the flower crown. It’s intoxicating, unconsciously he’s holding his breath. She looks so beautiful, just like the last time he remembers her as she wears her silk kimono on their life on the Hiryuu Castle. Yona wears purple silk gown with red sleeveless outer silk robe, her hair is tied on half-bun with butterfly comb. The fireflies are flying around her just like she is the goddess. The rustle of the grass nearby is what make Yona lifting her head. As she looks up from her work, locking her gaze to him, she smiles broadly. She rises on her feet, running to him and wrapping her arms around his body.

Looking up, Yona smiles brightly “I missed you”.

After forcefully being separated for days, Hak hugs her. Cupping her cheek, he gives light kiss on her forehead with smile on his face, whispering near her ear as he sliding her bangs behind her ear “I missed you too”.

Yona beams up at that with blush on her cheeks and bright smile on her lips before holding his hand, leading him to sit beside her.

* * *

Jae Ha whistles “oh, how cute~ finally, after they confessed and be honest with each other~”.

When the lover have their sweet moment, Yun leans his head on his palms as he sits on the tree branch “oi, Jae Ha, this is not your good idea to spy on them from the first place, right?”.

Jae Ha smiles innocently, sitting on the tree branch on the other side “of course not, Yun~”.

Actually, after Jae Ha leaps to leave Hak with Yona, he has gone to find Yun and they keep good distance to watch over Hak and Yona from the far distance. Gods above forbide it, but in case someone find Yona and Hak on their secret rendezvous, they can keep them in line and distract them before attempting to them to leave the lovebirds. Yun thinks this is stupid now and curses himself inwardly, what make him agree to come with Jae Ha from the first place?

Suddenly, they hear the rustle behind the bushes and they look down, only to find Lily and her two bodyguards with some teenagers that they recognize as people from Wind Tribe, the young warriors of Wind Tribe that Hak calls as a bunch of idiot kids.

Lily, Tetora and Ayura who haven’t had the chance to go into Hiryuu Castle, have stayed over nights on the inn that Ogi has recommended. They have happened to see Jae Ha carrying Hak on his back and they follow after him, only to catch up with young Wind Tribe warriors who have arrived here on the twilight and settled the encampment on the other side of this mountain nearby but when they want to go patrol and check the situation, they accidentally meet with Lily, Tetora and Ayura. Knowing the trio Water Tribe ladies want to go to check on Hak with hope they can find Yona, the Wind Tribe people (Tae Woo, Han Dae, Ayame, Saki and Nobu) follow them and they arrive here, hiding behind the bushes and trees.

Yun glances side-way to Jae Ha who caresses his chin with face as if saying ‘oh, this is gonna be interesting’. The pervert.

Yun rolls his eyes “...should we chase them away?”.

“nope”, Jae Ha smirks “let’s just observe for now, and before they disturb them, only then we’ll stop them”.

Jae Ha carries Yun and they move to the tree above where trio Water Tribe ladies and the Wind Tribe youngsters have been hiding, thus they can hear what they’re talking about.

Tae Woo punches his fist on his palm “I can see what’s happening”.

Han Dae grumbles because Tae Woo and Nobu hovering above him till his head sinking under the bushes “well, I can’t, at least not from this point of view”.

Nobu ignores his friend below “wonder if they have the clue or not?”.

Saki blinks his eyes blankly “of what? Who did you mean?”.

Ayame whispers to her lover “the princess with Lord Hak, of course”.

Tae Woo snaps his finger “tch, I bet they’ll fall in love and become a lover, but here’s the bottom line I guess. Still nothing but a friend”.

Han Dae, Saki, Nobu and Ayame nod in affirmation “oh, I get it”.

Well, at least for now, Yona and Hak just talk to each other, trying to catch up on each other’s conditions this far, the way of friends who haven’t met for long time will do. They just arrive here when Hak and Yona have a nice chat, so they don’t see it when Yona and Hak told each other how they missed each other.

“what do you mean? They love each other already”, Lily states the matter of factly “I mean, with all this romantic atmosphere, you can’t feel the love from them tonight?”.

Tetora waves her hand “Lady Lily, you’re just biased”.

Jae Ha covers his mouth to halt his laughter and that’s when they realize Yun and Jae Ha above them. Clearing his throat, Jae Ha speaks under the whisper “how about we observe them more and less talking, kids?”.

* * *

After Hak tells Yona that Yun’s alright and yes, he’s fine, Yona tells Hak about her worry that she’s sure on this tournament, Keishuk has planned something on it “if they get hurt... I don’t know, Hak, it’s like I have put my faith on the wrong decision when I just wanted to keep you all safe, but here we are, they don’t even allow you to come into Hiryuu Castle and it only made me aggravated as days passed by!?”.

Hak calmly states “since I don’t hide my murderous intention to him, it can’t be helped I guess”.

Yona smacks his bicep on appall, plucking his hair “speaking of which... I wonder if father had predicted this, thus he put you as my bodyguard”.

Hak blinks blankly, looking up “about what?”.

“really, Hak? you seriously don’t realize it? I could see it, how you’re getting along so well with Fire Tribe soldiers. They were coming to talk to him so casually. Throughout this war, you were risking your life for them, as well”, Yona wraps her arms around his neck, looking down to him with admiration on her eyes and fond smile on her lips “you really do draw in all sorts of people, even ever since you were a kid, it’s always been hard to not admire you. I know that’s how it’s always been, but I believe my father must have seen it”.

Hak blushes a bit, caressing her forearm “what’s your point, princess?”.

“well, I know you will not like this topic but I wonder... Soo Won aside, I believe my father had chosen his heir ever since a long time ago. When he talked about someone who does fit to be the King, he didn’t talk about me being the King, of course. So, I’ve been thinking...”, Yona turns his face to her, cupping his cheek “why won't you be the King I know you are? the King I see inside you, I believe my father had seen it on you. He told me once, that he can trust my life with you, right? Father really trust you and chose you as his heir, because he thinks he can trust my life to you with all cost and you will never betray me”.

Hak touches her hand “you needn't look too far. You know, I never want to be the King”.

“I know it, so when it comes to us... I’ve been thinking and I wonder if...”, lowering her face further, her hair masking her expression “...would you not want to marry me?”.

“with you’re saying something unexpected like this, kind of remind me with when you scolded me with your face was crying mess, back then after the cliff”, Hak narrows his eyes “princess, I am the one who should ask you about it. I don’t know why you’re talking about it but are you really sure... after all, I have nothing to give you—”.

“the nerve you have!? Don’t you dare to say it?! In fact, you have everything that I want and I only want to be with you!? Other than you, I don’t want it?! I don’t care whatever people said about you, the damned lineage, social status or class, those nonsense are nothing compared to what you have done for me?!”, Yona lifts her head with her eyes burning with fire, challenging “I dare to ask all people on this country, who else better than you, the you who for countless times have risked your life for me and never ever you leave my side ever since I lost my father!? If even you said or ever thought yourself do not deserve me, who then? The man who killed my father?”.

Hak face-palms, running his finger on his fringe “princess, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to...”.

Yona smacks his head “do not apologize. It’s not your fault”.

Yona tells him out loud about how afraid she’s been on the castle, if one of these days, Soo Won would come to her room which thankfully not happen. The problem is, he’s not by her side and it has been frightening her. She tells him how in every corner and every turn as she stays in Hiryuu Castle, like in her room or on the hallway, she feels like she can see his father’s ghost and it’s suffocating, it feels like she can’t breath sometimes but she can’t tell anyone. Just if he’s there with her, it will really help her because his presence itself is a rock for her, but he isn’t because they have been forced to separate.

“argh, I hate this... to always show you my weakness...”, wiping her tears, she sniffs before she sterns her expression again and lifts her teary eyes “it’s so unfair for you... I love you!? so how could you think so low of yourself, instead of stay with me and fight them back, together we—”.

Yona’s eyes widen when he cuts her off with his kiss. Touching her tresses, just like the sweet caress of twilight painting her hair. Looking up to his dazzling sapphire orbs, just like the sky at the night fulfilled by the stars. Unlike him, she has no clue that they’ve been watched intensely. She can feel it, that he's holding back and he's hiding but of what and why, Yona can't decide but it’s no longer important. Their lips meet each other, that’s all. His eyes crack opened a little as they kiss in chaste, gentle and loving way. She wraps her arms around his neck as they deepen the kiss. Hak pulls Yona closer, settling her on his lap and Yona lets her hands roaming on his back wildly. It’s just their lips locking to each other for rather long time as they entangle each other’s body within each other’s arms. The warmth from the close proximity of their body, their kiss, their shared minds, their longing and yearning for each other’s presence, their love, this is what they need for days.

The wind as if whispering to them, can you feel the love tonight?

The peace of the evening brings their little world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things, stealing the moment through the night's uncertainties, one thing for sure: Love is where they are now.

Yona blinks away her tears, breathing raggedly as he breaks the kiss and pulling away “...Hak?”.

Caressing her bangs in between his fingers as he cupping her cheeks, he leans his forehead on hers “I apologize, for not being able to stay by your side”.

“well, not your fault at all... Let’s blame Keishuk for that”, Yona sniffs and hugs him closer with pout “this is not what I intended to do when we meet. I missed you till I lost my self-control and it felt like I’m gonna insane”.

“glad to know that I’m not the only one who gonna lose my sanity”, Hak chuckles, still holding her tightly. Inhaling her sweet scent, he kisses the crown of her head “as much I enjoy to have your in my arms, can we talk about the main topic?”.

“about the chance of you marry with me and be the King instead of Soo Won?”, looking up, she nibbles her fingers “well, I am a woman and father never mentioned about me being the ruler, so... when it comes to conversation about my father’s successor, Soo Won aside, I can’t think of anyone but you”.

“not that, princess... it’s about your question. If you ask me, yes, I’d marry you, in this life, in our previous life and even in our next life after we reincarnate. You’re right, I was thinking I don’t deserve you and you deserve better than me, but in fact, I don’t want to let you go. I love you, Yona”, cupping her cheek, Hak wipes her tears “but the rightful heir of the throne is only you. It doesn’t belong to that usurper and it’s not mine. It’s yours, princess Yona”.

Yona gasps “Hak, but I—”.

Hak cuts her off with putting his finger on her lips and she freezes.

“you can be the King, princess. I, Yun and the Dragons don’t follow you just because damned prophecy or your red hair that telling you are the reincarnation of King Hiryuu. The citizens of this country that you helped, they love you and choose you because who you are, the woman you have become. I believe, you are the Red Dragon King who shall restore the dawn at least. I know what I’ll have to go through when I choose you, but as long as I can stay by your side, I will endure it, no matter what it takes as cost, whatever kind of fate I’m gonna through, I will never leave your side”, Hak states firmly before his expression turns softened “now, can I know why did you talk about this from the first place? About marry with me or the ridiculous idea about me being the King?”.

“it’s... I overheard the conversation between Keishuk with Min Soo and Joo Doh, that father had intended to marry me with you and choose you as next King, thus Joo Doh decided to side with Soo Won”, Yona bows her head, blushing as she admits it out loud, not to mention the fact that Hak will accept whatever it takes as the cost, as long as they can be together, it does affect her and she feels touched. Looking up, she smiles fondly “but if all of it is the truth... I’m really glad and nothing will make me happier... I’m really grateful to father, for leaving me with you... He didn’t wrong to choose you, Hak. I hope... I can tell him, thank you very much and don’t worry, because I’ll be alright as long as I’m with you”.

“the truth is, I have nothing to offer to you but myself, but still...”, Hak wipes her tears and takes her hand before kissing the back of her palm “princess Yona, would you give me a honor to court you and marry me?”.

Yona smiles brightly, squealing in delight and wrapping her arms around his neck before she throwing herself to his embrace. He doesn’t have the time to prop himself up, so they topple over to the ground. Hak laughs when she hovering above him, telling her that rain has fallen off his face again. It kind of reminds them with the moment before they fell off of the cliff. She also cried and he was stunned as her tears fell to his face. This tears are different, because unlike the last time, this is not her tears due to desperation and fear. This is her tears of joy and happiness.

“silly, I only have one answer, you know?”, looking down with bright smile on her face and tears streaming her face, she hugs him “yes, I do?!”.

Hak laughs brightly, wrapping his arms around her waist before they lean closer to each other’s face and they kiss with pray and promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spectators who have been watching them from the first place while hiding, they have tried to suppress their voices, either of squeals, shrieks, screams or yells, many times in fact.

Now, they are all teared-up.

“ah, how lovely”, Jae Ha tears-up a little, giving another handkerchief to Yun “need one, Yun?”.

Yun sniffs, crying mess as he taking the handkerchief “thanks...”.

Tae Woo tears-up too “ah, we’re glad for you, Lord Hak...”.

Han Dae is crying mess “finally... after a long time...”.

Ayame, Saki and Nobu nod their head, crying due to happy for their Lord Hak.

Lily wipes her tears with her silk handkerchief, she feels like an older sister who have to let her little sister go to another man who deserve her “ah, finally, Yona... your big sister is really glad for you...”.

Ayura gives the handkerchief to Tetora who tears up.

Intertwining his fingers within her knuckles, Hak asks “speaking of which, what will you do to Keishuk and the others about this alliance?”.

“I do have an idea”, Yona smiles broadly “and I need help from you, Yun and Dragons”.

Hak smirks “bring it on. Also, about Zeno, I have an idea”.

“really? What is it?”, Yona leans her ear closer to his mouth after Hak waves his hand. Pulling away and looking down to him, slowly smug grin grazes her mouth “agreed, I’m package deal on this idea”.

The spectators share the same quizzical looks. What they are up to?


End file.
